Rosa Eterna
by Yomi Tokugawa
Summary: "Desde que conheci o pisciano. Não consigo me conter. Tudo o que sinto ao pensar nele. Aquele temperamento. Ao mesmo tempo arrogante, alegre... tão cheio de vida. Sempre invadia minha concentração nos treinos, ou mesmo em momentos de lazer, me embriagando com seu perfume de rosas e me hipnotizando com seus olhos azuis."


div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Desde que conheci o pisciano. Não consigo me conter. Tudo o que sinto ao lembrar dele. Aquele temperamento. Ao mesmo tempo arrogante, alegre... tão cheio de vida. Sempre invadia minha concentração /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nos treinos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", ou mesmo em momentos de lazer, me embriagando com seu perfume de rosas e me hipnotizando com seus olhos azuis./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dono de uma beleza que me encantou desde o momento que o conheci. Em todos os nossos anos de convivência. Tentei me aproximar de uma forma sutil e discreta. Uma maneira que não lhe despertasse arrogância nem desprezo. Mas de certa forma meu orgulho jamais me permitiria, tais atos, tanto se tratando dele quanto de quaisquer outros envolvimentos sentimentais. Esse meu orgulho fez com que eu escondesse meus sentimentos por tanto tempo. Mas afinal, desenvolver orgulho quando você se coloca em um treinamento no qual deve-se evitar sentimentalismos e distrações./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Junto com os sentimentos em meu coração. Guardei também inúmeras lembranças de nossos momentos juntos. Mas havia uma em especial que não podia ficar em uma caixa no fundo de meu armário. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Uma rosa com a qual ele havia me presenteado logo que nossa amizade começou. Eternizei-a dentro de uma caixa de gelo eterno. Sempre começava e terminava meus dias olhando aquela flor. Isso me dava forças para guardar meus sentimentos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu sempre lhe fazia favores. Essa era a minha maneira de aproximação. Eu lhe ajudava em suas missões, em seus treinos, e em coisas comuns do dia-a-dia. E ele sempre me agradecia com aquele sorriso, que fazia meu coração e cada /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"célula/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de meu ser se "derreter"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Por diversas vezes cheguei bem perto de me declarar. Mas o medo que sentia de perder sua amizade e ser rejeitado, era outro fator, que fazia com que eu continuasse guardando esse sentimento./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ***/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O sol estava se pondo, naquela tarde quente. Depois de terminar meus afazeres, resolvi tomar um banho, pois a noite também seguiria de mesma forma. Despi meu corpo lentamente, enquanto analisava os poucos hematomas resultantes do treino. Entrei debaixo do chuveiro, para que a água gélida levasse as impurezas de meu corpo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ao desligar o chuveiro ouvi alguém me chamar pelo cosmo. Extremamente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"próximo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Era ele!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Percebi a urgência em seu chamado e sai do banheiro correndo. Sem tempo para me enxugar, elevei meu cosmo, fazendo com que as pequenas gotas de água /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"caíssem/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" no chão com o formato de pequenos cristais. Me vesti rapidamente e corri pelas escadas que haviam entre nossos templos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Adentrei o templo de Peixes, tentando normalizar minha respiração. Ouvi sua voz vinda de um cômodo mais ao fundo do templo. Da cozinha especificamente. Quando entrei no cômodo ele se dirigiu a mim com sua voz chorosa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Camus! Ainda bem que você veio!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Me abraçou cruzando os braços atrás de meu pescoço. Por reflexo me agarrei a ele por um pequeno instante, aspirando um pouco de seu perfume de rosas. Assim que separamos aquele abraço tornei a observa-lo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-O que foi Afrodite, porque me chamou aqui com tanta urgência?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-E /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"que.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Ele disse desviando o olhar pensativo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-É que...?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Você poderia, por favor, congelar essas bebidas pra mim? E que minha geladeira não está funcionando, e com esse calor insuportável. Se eu não me refrescar rápido vou acabar virando uma uva passa!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele dizia tudo com um ar nervoso enquanto se abanava e apontava pra garrafa encima da mesa. Como sempre, exagerado e cheio de trejeitos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Tudo bem, mas se acalme. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peguei a garrafa e fiz o que tinha de ser feito. Quando percebi os cristais começando a se formar no liquido, parei e me virei para a porta do /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cômodo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", me retirando. Percebi que ele não estava presente naquele local, então achei melhor sair./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Onde você pensa que vai?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele disse entrando novamente na cozinha trazendo um livro em uma das mãos. Com a outra me puxou e me fez sentar em uma cadeira de frente para o balcão, para onde ele se dirigiu após me acomodar. Por esses breves instantes pude desfrutar do leve e doce toque de suas mãos. Fiquei intrigado com sua atitude, ao mesmo tempo que minha mente me dizia para me afastar./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Dite eu preciso ir pra casa. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Precisa nada. Você me ajudou agora eu preciso agradecer. Você vai ficar e beber comigo. Só peço que conserve a temperatura da bebida, e se mantenha sentado enquanto eu preparo algo para /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"comermos. -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ele disse rapidamente enquanto folheava o livro./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Espera! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"VOCÊ /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vai cozinhar pra mim?!- Eu realmente estava surpreso. Afrodite odiava cozinhar. E também não sabia./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Sim eu vou. Eu sei que não sou muito bom na cozinha mas... Sei o /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"básico. -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Dito isso ele começou a pegar os ingredientes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Me diverti com as expressões que fazia enquanto observava os ingredientes. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Afrodite olhava/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tudo como quem estava prestes a criar uma bomba nuclear. Me assustei com meu próprio pensamento./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Desisti de observa-lo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Deixa que eu preparo isso. - Eu tirei a faca de suas mãos antes que ele partisse o balcão, ou seus dedos, ao meio./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Mas eu queria fazer algo pra você...- Ele parecia decepcionado./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Eu agradeço. Agora sente-se e espere./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele se sentou e ficou a me observar. Hora carinhosamente. Ora tediosamente. Ora... maliciosamente?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não com certeza não!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Parei de dar importância a forma que ele me olhava depois de vê-lo brincar com uma rosa. Ele colocou essa rosa em copo ao centro da mesa, um vaso improvisado. Jantamos, e bebemos bebidas geladas, enquanto conversávamos assuntos amenos sobre nosso cotidiano. Após acabarmos de comer lavei toda a louça./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ao terminar os preparativos voltei a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"olhar meu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" anfitrião... Que dormia serenamente com a cabeça sobre os braços. E uma expressão facial realmente constrangedora. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Afrodite acorda. Você está babando na mesa. Vá pra cama./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tentei fazer com que se levanta-se inutilmente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Hum.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Afrodite. Deixa de ser teimoso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele havia se levantado e sua expressão era assustadora. Havia me esquecido que Afrodite odiava ser acordado./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Eu não sou teimoso! Você é que foge de suas obrigações com si mesmo. Foge de sentimentos bons como um covarde! E ainda se esconde atrás dessa máscara ridícula de pessoa justa e correta. Sendo que fugir não é correto e se esconder não é justo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A princípio não compreendi suas palavras, mas cada uma delas chegava a mim como uma espada entrando em meu peito. Nunca /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"havíamos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" brigado antes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pensei em deixa-lo um pouco sozinho. Já estava saindo do /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cômodo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quando ouvi sua voz novamente. Dessa vez em um tom mais calmo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Você poderia eternizar uma coisa pra mim. Assim como você fez com a rosa que eu lhe dei?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mesmo com a cabeça baixa pude ver que sua expressão era de puro constrangimento. E seu rosto estava muito ruborizado./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Como... Você... Você sabia?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele somente assentiu, e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa sem nenhuma expressão./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Após/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pensar um pouco. Resolvi que já era hora de assumir o que sentia./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Acho que não dá mais pra disfarçar. A verdade é que, sim, eu tenho esperanças em relação a nós dois. Por favor diga-me se for engano do meu coração, mas vejo em seu olhar, sinto em seu toque, ouço em sua voz, sinto por você algo que nunca fui capaz de sentir por nenhum outro alguém. É engraçado, eu sei, tanto tempo controlando essa paixão que a tanto tempo toma conta de mim e me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"deixa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" totalmente entregue a você. Mas agora você sabe, o que você me diz./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Involuntariamente ele virou o rosto em outra direção, seus olhos já não se encontravam mais com os meus./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sem nenhuma reação senti meu rosto queimar. O que seria de minha reputação agora. ''O sensato e frio santo de Aquário, tendo um amor não correspondido. E ainda por /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cima por/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" outro homem." Não compreendi minhas próprias emoções. Raiva? Não, dele não, eu o amava de mais para odiá-lo. Junto com o misto de emoções que fluíam de minha mente. Algumas lágrimas começaram a brotar de meus olhos. Não demorou muito para que escorressem por minha face. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Senti quando ele, com as costas da mão, enxugava minhas lágrimas. Suas mãos eram pequenas, leves e delicadas. Era incrível o perfume que aquela pequena região emanava./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Seus dedos percorreram minhas bochechas, até parar em meu queixo, e puxar meu rosto unindo nossos lábios./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Depois da incrível sensação de um beijo apaixonado ele tão delicadamente lançou-me o mais profundo dos olhares, podia até sentir seu olhar percorrendo por toda a extensão de minha alma, seu toque alcançava meus sentimentos e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sua voz/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", era a mais perfeita melodia que meus ouvidos já contemplam./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Eu sempre soube. E agora eu lhe digo. Não é, nem nunca foi engano de seu coração. Coração esse que pretendo tomar para mim por toda a eternidade. Quero que eternize nosso amor. Quero sua alma, seu coração. Quero você! E agora... O que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"você/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" me diz?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu o abracei possessivamente tomando seus lábios em outro beijo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Espere-me por um momento meu amor./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Desci correndo até minha casa. Entrei em meu quarto a procura daquela caixinha... Encontrei-a e abri para contemplar o que havia dentro. Eram duas alianças douradas com detalhes em cristais de gelo eterno./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Subi de volta /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"à/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" casa de Peixes, mas seu guardião não se encontrava a vista. Mas uma trilha de pétalas de rosa me conduziu até seu quarto. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quando abri a porta. Vi uma cama repleta de rosas vermelhas, e o chão estava coberto por pétalas negras. Fiquei pasmo observando a ''decoração'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Senti alguém me abraçar por trás./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-E então...Onde você foi?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não respondi. Me ajoelhei a sua frente peguei uma de suas mãos e, no dedo anelar coloquei um dos anéis. Fiquei a observar sua reação. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me beijou apaixonadamente. Eu o tomei nos braços e nos conduzi até a cama. Deitei-o delicadamente no centro da cama e antes de iniciar outro beijo, sussurrei em seu ouvido:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/spanspan class="SpellingError SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Je/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" t' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"aime/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... Minha Rosa Eterna/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 30px; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif;" data-ccp-props="{:450}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW208926887" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 40px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="TextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia, Georgia_EmbeddedFont, Georgia_MSFontService, serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 30px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="PT-BR" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW208926887 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ***/span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
